10 Things About Them
by geminae
Summary: 10 hal-hal kecil yang terjadi di kehidupan NaruSasuNaru. Reupload.


**A/N: **_Reupload._ _Think to upload with a new year theme? I can't just make plans like that all of a sudden. _Fuuuh_. Enjoy_ ^^

**Title:**

10 Things About Them

**Author:**

Geminae

**Disclaimer: **

Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated:**

T

**Genre:**

Romance, Humor

**Pairing:**

NaruSasuNaru

**Warning :**

_Shounen-ai__, a little bit Yaoi_. Jadi, tolong untuk orang-orang yang tidak suka. Klik _Back/Close_. BL, AU, Typo, etc.

**Tendangan**

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Kopi itu 'kan sangat pahit. Kenapa kau tidak menambahkan gula sedikitpun? Yaaikss!" tunjuk Naruto pada secangkir kopi yang ada di genggaman tangan Sasuke. Wajahnya menyiratkan sebuah ketidaksukaan pada objek yang dilihatnya. Berbeda dengan pemuda yang ada dihadapannya kini, tampak tenang dan biasa saja saat menyesap kopi yang ada di genggamannya.

"Aku tidak suka manis, Idiot."

"Kuberitahu ya, Sasuke. Orang normal, kutegaskan lagi disini, orang **normal**, walaupun mereka lebih memilih pahit daripada manis, setidaknya ada sedikit raut kepahitan di wajahnya. Dan kau? Aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya barang sedikit pun. Kau itu tidak normal, Sasuke!"

"Dengar, _Dobe_. Di Amerika Serikat, hampir ada 24 juta orang telah ketahuan mengidap diabetes dan ada sekitar 57 juta orang lainnya yang menderita resistensi insulin atau biasa disebut prediabetes, suatu kondisi dimana hormon insulin yang diproduksi alami oleh tubuh tidak bisa memetabolisme senyawa gula dalam darah. Beberapa ahli bahkan menyatakan tahun 2050-"

"Ah, sudah-sudah! Sekarang aku tidak peduli kau suka pahit atau manis! Toh, kau itu sudah sangat manis di mataku!"

"…"

"_ITTAAIII_! KENAPA KAU MENENDANGKU, BRENGSEK?!"

"Aku. Tidak. Manis. Idiot."

"Tapi itu pujian, _Teme_!"

"Hn."

**Foto**

"Lihat, Sasuke! Aku menemukan foto kita saat SMP di buku lamaku! Ayo cepat lihat!" pemuda pirang tersebut heboh menarik kekasihnya yang sedang asyik membaca buku di atas ranjangnya.

"Berisik, Idiot! Kau tidak perlu menarikku!"

"Lihat, lihat, lihat! Ini saat kita selesai berenang di kolam renang!"

Terlihat 8 orang remaja SMP yang ada dalam foto di tangan Naruto. Tiga orang perempuan dan sisanya laki-laki.

"Ini sudah lama sekali," Sasuke mengambil foto tersebut dari tangan Naruto.

"Hei!" Naruto berusaha merebut kembali foto tersebut. Namun nihil, Sasuke malah semakin menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Naruto. Wajahnya sangat kesal, ada sedikit gurat marah di wajahnya. Sasuke yang melihat itu berhenti bermain-main dengan fotonya. Kemudian mendekati Naruto.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Aku hanya bercanda."

"…"

"_Dobe_, maafkan aku. Ini fotomu." Sasuke semakin khawatir saat melihat Naruto malah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku baru ingat. Waktu itu, kau lebih memilihnya.. daripada aku." suara Naruto terdengar kecil dan lirih di telinga Sasuke. Namun dia masih bisa mendengarnya. Sempat terheran dengan kalimat yang Naruto lontarkan. Namun beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali melihat foto tersebut. Sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya. Disana, tampak dirinya sedang bersama seorang wanita yang ada di sampingnya. Jari telunjuk dan ibu jari kirinya membentuk sebuah belahan hati yang kemudian disatukan bersama jari tangan kanan wanita di samping kanannya. Ya, dulu mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Dan tepat dibawahnya –tiga orang laki-laki di foto tersebut berjongkok, sedangkan yang lainnya berdiri- adalah Naruto yang memasang pose; kedua pergelangan tangannya bersatu dan telapak tangannya membuka di bawah dagu.

Sasuke menyeringai.

"Naruto, kau.. cemburu?" seringaiannya semakin jelas. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, menatap seringaian pemuda yag terpampang di depannya.

"Tentu saja!"

**Belajar**

"Argh! Besok Ujian Semester! Dan aku sama sekali tidak mengerti materi ini! Ya Tuhan, kenapa engkau begitu tidak adil? Kekasih hamba diberi kecerdasan otak yang tinggi, sedangkan hamba bahkan tidak bisa dibilang pandai sedikitpun? Dosa apa hamba, Ya Tuhan?" dengan beruraian air mata, Naruto membereskan buku-bukunya. Kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Hiks.. kenapa aku baru sadar.. hiks. Sasuke kan pintar, hiks.." Naruto mengusap kedua pipinya yang basah oleh air mata. Kemudian membawa tas di tangannya. "_I'm coming_, Sasuke!"

"Kibaaaa! Aku ada di peringkat 22! Lihat kan? Aku ini pintar, tahu!" Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan badan Kiba dengan tidak lembut. Yang bersangkutan berusaha menghentikannya kemudian memukul kepala Naruto.

"Aku tahu, bodoh! Tidak usah menyiksaku seperti itu!"

"Kalau kau tahu kenapa kau malah menyebutku bodoh, Kiba?!"

"Pintarmu itu bukan alami! Tapi berkat bantuan Sasuke! Iya 'kan?"

"Eh? Tapi kan aku mengerjakannya sendiri!"

"Terserah!" Kiba melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto mematung sendirian. Yang ditinggalkan mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian melirik ke arah seseorang yang ternyata juga sedang melihat ke arahnya. Keduanya saling memberikan senyuman. Setelahnya, Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya sebatas dada.

"Hamba ingin meralat, Ya Tuhan. Engkau begitu adil, walaupun hamba tidak secerdas kekasih hamba, tetapi hamba bersyukur bisa mendapatkan kekasih sepertinya. Yang selalu sabar mengajari hamba yang sudah sangat jelas berbeda dengannya. Terima kasih, Ya Tuhan."

**Demam**

"Sasuke, malam ini aku menginap disini, ya? Kau kan sedang sakit. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannmu sendirian."

"Hn."

"Ya sudah. Kau minum obat dulu sebelum tidur. Ini," Naruto menyodorkan beberapa butir obat dan segelas air putih pada Sasuke. Yang kemudian diterima oleh si empunya dan langsung diminum. Setelahnya, dia memberikan gelas yang sudah kosong pada Naruto. Kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya yang empuk.

Setelah meletakkan gelas kosong di atas meja di samping ranjang, Naruto melihat ke arah sekeliling.

"Aku tidur dimana? Disini hanya ada satu ranjang. Hmm," Naruto melihat Sasuke yang sudah terlelap. Kemudian ke samping Sasuke. Ada sedikit tempat untuknya tidur disana. Walaupun tidak yakin, mengingat tidur Naruto sangat 'indah'. Namun akhirnya ia mencoba tidur disamping Sasuke dengan sangat hati-hati agar kekasihnya tidak terbangun. Setelah mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir kekasihnya yang terasa panas, Naruto pun terlelap.

"Ugh,"

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya yang tertimpa sinar matahari dari sela-sela jendela kamarnya. Dia meraba dahinya. Sudah tidak panas. Kemudian dia mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Ugh.. uuh,"

Ini suara Naruto. Sasuke melirik kea rah sumber suara, tepat di sampingnya. Di sana, Naruto memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah yang memerah. Sasuke meraba dahi Naruto.

"Ya ampun, Naruto. Kau demam,"

"Uuuh.."

**Pilihan**

Pemuda itu menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan kebingungannya terhadap dua orang yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam dan penuh harap. Saat ini juga dia harus segera memutuskan. Sedangkan kedua orang yang ada di hadapannya kini bungkam. Memberikan kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk menentukan pilihan yang beberpa saat lalu dilontarkan pemuda pirang padanya.

"Jadi, Sasuke.. Pilih aku atau dia?"

"…"

"…"

"Dengar. Aku tidak berharap ada pihak yang tersakiti disini. Aku hanya dihadapkan pada dua pilihan. Dan aku harus memilihnya. Jika aku memilih Sakura, aku berharap kau Naruto, untuk berjanji tidak akan menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki lain. Hanya aku yang akan menjadi lelaki terakhir dalam hidupmu. Dan jika aku memilih Naruto, kuharap aku tidak akan membuat Sakura hancur karenaku. Semua ini bukan salahku. Naruto yang berhak untuk disalahkan. Naruto yang harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Aku tidak punya niat untuk menyakiti Sakura sama sekali. Aku harus memilih. Dan aku.."

"…"

"…"

"…memilih Naruto."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke." Sakura tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. Namun dia berusaha tegar atas semuanya. Kini sudah terbukti. Sasuke lebih memiih pemuda pirang di sampingnya dibandingkan dirinya yang akhir-akhir ini mati-matian membuat Sasuke 'sadar'. Hingga tanpa sadar dia malah menyukai Sasuke setelah saat-saat bersama yang dilalui mereka. Dia yakin Sasuke juga menyimpan rasa yang sama pada dirinya. Dia yakin, karena Sasuke yang bilang sendiri padanya. Tapi sayang, suka dan cinta itu beda. Rasa cinta Sasuke adalah milik Naruto.

"Baiklah. Aku anggap semua ini sudah berakhir." Naruto maju untuk memberikan Sasuke sebuah kecupan ringan di bibirnya sembari membisikkan sesuatu di bibirnya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu," kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke bersama dengan wanita bersurai merah muda berdua.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu bahwa aku menyukaimu. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak mencintai kekasihku sama sekali. _I'm still love him_,"

"Tidak apa-apa. Jadi, bisakah kita masih berhubungan?"

"Tentu,"

**Guru**

"Ayolah, Naruto."

"…"

"_Dobe_. Jangan salah paham dulu. Akan kujelakan,"

"…apa yang perlu dijelaskan? Semua sudah jelas 'kan?"

"Dengarkan aku dulu. Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengannya!"

"Oh, ya?"

"Hn,"

"…aku tidak percaya."

"Naruto!" dengan kesal Sasuke mencengkeram bahu Naruto dengan keras, bermaksud menghentikan jalan pemuda pirang ini. Dibalikkannya tubuh Naruto menghadap dirinya. Kemudian memerangkap Naruto ke dinding terdekat, dan menguncinya.

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya. Dia memang mendekatiku, Naruto. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak berharap apa-apa padanya. Percayalah, dia hanya memberi pinjam makalahnya padaku. Tidak lebih,"

"Haruskah di tempat makan?"

"Dia yang mengajakku,"

"Dan kau menerimanya?"

"Dia guruku. Aku harus bersikap sopan."

"Oh,"

"…lalu?"

"Jangan berpaling."

CUP

**Rumah**

"_Welcome to my new house!_"

"_Our house_, Idiot."

"Haha, iya Sasuke sayang. Ini rumah baru kita. Dan sekarang, aku tidak perlu mengunjungimu bolak-balik. Karena sekarang kita tinggal bersama. Aku senang!" barang-barang yang ada di tangannya dilemparkan begitu saja kemudian berlari menerjang Sasuke yang sudah bersiaga menghindar dari 'tubrukan' Naruto.

"Ouch!" Sasuke menyeringai melihat Naruto yang malah menubruk pintu kayu yang ada dibelakangnya. Sukses membuat hidung mancungnya memerah seketika. Sasuke berjalan ke arah kursi yang ada di sekitar ruangan yang tengah mereka tempati. Mendudukkan dirinya beserta barang-barang yang dibawanya. Sungguh menyenangkan bisa tinggal berdua dengan pemuda pirang yang sedang mengaduh kesakitan. Ini keputusan mereka berdua. Orangtua mereka sendiri belum ada yang tahu. Ini hasil dari uang tabungan mereka sendiri. Rumah mereka sendiri.

"Sasuke! Kau menyebalkan!"

"Hn."

"Gah! Aku mau ke kamarku!" Naruto menjinjing barang yang tadi dilemparkannya. Kemudian pergi mencari kamarnya sendiri.

Tak lama, suara Naruto membahana di rumah mungil tersebut.

"Sasukeeee! Kamarku dimana?!" teriak Naruto entah darimana.

"…" tidak ada jawaban.

"_TEME!"_

"Sebentar, _Dobe_! Aku juga mau kesana!"

"Ha? Maksudmu?!"

"Kita sekamar, Idiot!"

**Terlambat**

"Yeaaahaaa! Levelku tamat! Ahaha!"

"NARUTO! BERISIIIIKKK!"

"Iya, _kaasan!_"

"Huh, aku lapar. Kaasan masak makanan apa, ya?"

"Eh? Makanan?" seketika Naruto menghentikan langkahnya menuju dapur. Teringat akan sesuatu. Dengan gerakan perlahan, Naruto melirik ke arah jam dinding di kamarnya.

"_Aku tunggu di tempat makan FS jam 2 siang."_

Itu pesan dari Sasuke. Dan sekarang, mata Naruto melebar melihat angka jarum jam yang kini terpampang jelas. 02. 57 pm

"ASTAGA! SASUKEEEE!

"…"

"Maaf."

"…"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sasuke. Aku khilaf, aku sama sekali tidak melihat jam saat itu. Dan kau tahu? Aku baru saja menyelesaikan level _game_ terakhirku. Itu.. yang membuatku terlambat. Maafkan aku, Sasuke!"

"…"

"Sasuke.."

"…"

"Eh? Mau kemana?" tanya Naruto saat Sasuke beranjak berdiri dan membawa kunci motor yang ada di atas meja. Tanpa memperdulikan Naruto, Sasuke segera keluar dari tempat makan dan melajukan motornya dengan tenang. Sama sekali tidak memperdulikan pemuda pirang yang kini tengah memegang perutnya.

"Aku lapar, Sasuke. Maafkan aku.."

**Seme/Uke**

"Sasuke! Kau hanya sendirian?"

"Hn."

"Dimana _Uke_mu?" gadis pirang bermanik _sapphire_ itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan perpustakaan. Dia mencari sosok pirang yang selalu ada di samping Sasuke. Namun sekarang dia sama sekali tidak melihatnya.

"Tidak tahu,"

"Ah. Kau ini, _Uke_mu itu manis. Sayang kalau sampai hilang. Kenapa tidak kau cari?" tanya Ino dengan sedikit nada bahagia dalam kalimatnya.

"Aku malas. Dia itu liar,"

"Kau itu _Seme _yang tidak pedulian, ya? _Uke_mu hilang kau sama sekali tidak berniat mencari."

"Diamlah, Ino."

"Eh? Kenapa? Kau marah?"

"…"

"Siapa.. yang kau maksud _Uke_ Sasuke?"

"Eh?" Ino membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah sumber suara di belakangnya. Berdirilah sosok pemuda pirang yang tadi dicarinya tengah menunduk dalam. Aura keunguan menguar dari tubuhnya. Ino merasakan firasat buruk.

"N-Naruto, Seme-mu mencarimu. Ehehe," Ino menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal. Bingung plus takut.

"AKU _SEME_!"

"GYAAAA!"

"Sudah kubilang, lebih baik kau diam, Ino." ucap Sasuke kemudian membuka halaman baru dari buku yang sedang dibacanya.

**Intim**

"Nnh, Na-ruto.. Ngh. Cu-cukup.."

"…"

"Naruto.. ngh,"

"…"

"Tidak.. j-jangan, Naruto. T-tunggu!"

"…"

"Naruto!"

BUAGH

"Ouch! Sasuke?"

"Hah.. hah.. kubilang, cukup. Aku belum siap, Naruto. Hah, hah.."

"Maaf."

"…"

"Aku pergi dulu,"

"Hah.. hah.." Naruto merapikan pakaiannya yang agak berantakan akibat kegiatannya. dia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang kini memejamkan matanya dengan dada yang naik turun tidak beraturan. Dia segera pergi dari ruangan tersebut tanpa ingin melihat Sasuke yang sedang dalam keadaan berbahaya. Dia benar-benar menyesal, dia tidak tahu kenapa tubuhnya bereaksi sangat cepat hanya melihat Sasuke bertelanjang dada. Pikirannya sudah sangat tidak waras. Untung saja Sasuke menghentikkannya. Jika tidak, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada hubungan mereka.

Drrrt Drrrt Drrrt

Ponsel Naruto bergetar di dalam saku celananya. Sasuke menelponnya.

"Naruto.."

"Iya?"

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku.. belum bisa 'memberimu'."

"Tidak apa. Aku akan menunggumu," senyuman tulus tersungging di bibirnya.

"Terima kasih,"

"Iya. Aku mencintaimu,"

"Aku juga,"

Sambungan telepon pun terputus. Naruto tersenyum maklum. Ini memang belum saatnya. Dia harus lebih bersabar. Dan ia yakin, kesabarannya akan membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan.

"Sabar ya, Juniorku."

**END**

_So, mind to review?_


End file.
